wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Gibbet
Gibbet is a villain hanging around with other villains in Deathchester. Personality Relationships Hookline Gibbet and Hookline appear to have formed a romantic relationship with one another.Rachel’d taken a seat vacated by Hookline, who’d gone off for a smoke. ... Part of her team had vacated the area, including her boyfriend. Some of them had wanted to smoke, others to get the lay of the land. Only Sidepiece, Disjoint, Gibbet and Damsel remained from Deathchester. ... “I’m going to go find my boyfriend and bum a smoke,” Gibbet said. - Excerpt from Radiation 18.3 Appearance Gibbet wears a red noose around her neck, with a black head covering the covers everything from the neck up. This covering has tears around the mouth and eyes, which are painted black with red x's over the eyelids. Her eyes also have these x's, due to either contact lenses or a minor mutation. She wears a long, heavy jacket and is petite and short.Gibbet was sticking close to Hookline, I noted, despite being a member of Mockument and Torso’s troupe. She wore a truncated red noose around her neck, a black head covering that covered everything from the neck up, with a tear for the mouth that had been stitched up with red cloth, and tears around the eyes, which had been painted black, with red ‘x’s over the eyelids, and either contact lenses or a minor mutation that gave her actual eyeballs the same red ‘x’. She wore a long and heavy black coat that probably weighed as much as she did, with more stark red imagery embossed on it. She looked barely over five feet tall, petite enough I doubted she weighed over a hundred pounds, and she carried a L-shaped length of wood, telephone-pole thick, with a noose hanging from the short end, bearing it across her shoulders. - Excerpt from From Within 16.4 Abilities and Powers Gibbet has a Shaker ability, which appears to spawn countless copies of objects that she pushes into the ground.Gibbet reached for a log from a stack of firewood, and broke off a stretch of bark. She dropped into a crouch and pressed it into the ground before turning it like a key, ignoring the hardness of the ground she was turning it through. All around her, like a ripple expanding out, jagged, thin walls of wood stabbed up and around us. - Excerpt from From Within 16.5 These require her presence and attention to exist.“Don’t suppose you could rearrange those snowmen? Block off the wind?” Imp asked. ... “Yo! You didn’t answer me. Barrier? For the kids, even?” “It’ll shrink when I leave,” Gibbet said. “Doesn’t matter. Let me know when you decide on a location.” “We’re close, really,” Imp said. “Could be a minute.” “Then find me in a minute.” - Excerpt from Radiation 18.3 She prefers to use her ability with gallows and nooses, as these can be used to catch and snare people.All around that same area of the road, everything was transforming. Telephone-pole thick gallows were lurching and spearing up out of the ground, ropes snagging and pulling at my teammate’s arms, legs, and in Rain’s case, neck. He slashed the rope twice before a full-body kick jerked it enough to trigger the silver lines. He dropped ten feet to the ground. - Excerpt from From Within 16.4 They are useful in many ways of course.Deathchester took the street, and for a moment, it seemed like their plan was to seize the low ground. Then Gibbet used her power. She had her trademark hangman’s noose and the post that was shaped like an upside-down ‘L’, and those posts were growing larger, stabbing out of the ground and nearby buildings. I wasn’t sure why she had the fixation with that specific motif, but I had to admit I could see the value in the combination of sturdy wood and rope. Her team climbed, gray Jester Mockument was like a monkey as he scaled his way up. Hookline had his own tool. Damsel kept one foot inside a noose and let the rope rise up as the post grew. Trophy Wife hopped up from one bit of wood to another, making those leaps with ten or twelve stories of fall below her. - Excerpt from Radiation 18.4 However she can replicate almost anything in an area, with the replications independent of the template after replication.Gibbet was building a small foot-high snowman out of the snow around her log. ... Gibbet balanced the head of her mini-snowman atop the body, which seemed late to have taken her a while to do. It wasn’t until I saw her carefully put a scarf around its head and cinch it tighter that I saw she’d tied the scarf into a general noose shape. She placed her hand on top of her little snowman, and pushed it into the ground. All around her and us, life-size snowmen rose up from the snow, all with oversized scarves. She flicked the little snowman’s head off. The others remained as they were. I couldn’t see her expression, because her entire face and head was covered by black cloth, with her looking out the eye-holes, a short noose hanging from her neck. I felt like she was maybe dissatisfied or nervous. ... All around us, the others were emerging. Gibbet’s power replicated materials in large scale. Her trademark was the actual gibbet with the hangman’s noose, but here she reproduced fallen trees. They rose up taller than the actual trees, and on each broken-off end was a parahuman or a pair of parahumans. Some stood, some sat, one clung to the top of the wood for dear life. On pillars of wood that stood taller than any of the treetops, on a forest-covered hill that had yet to really be touched by mankind, each essentially a platform three or four feet across. It was a lot of pillars, because even with the occasional two people to one pillar, there were a good number of us. Undersider, Breakthrough, Tender, Deathchester, Malfunction. - Excerpt from Radiation 18.3 Equipment Gibbet carries an large if mobile gallows set up, complete with noose. History Post-Attack on Teacher Gibbet attacked evacuating civilians alongside her team,From Within 16.3 and fought against the combined forces of Breakthrough and The Huntsmen. The Ice Breaks Gibbet alongside her team, joined the Wardens' efforts against the Titans. During the fight against Eve and Oberon she helped Damsel and Trophy Wife to reach titans.Radiation 18.5 Later in the day she was protecting the Shardspace entry-point, and was moderately effective in being able to tie Skadi with some assistance from Wardens' fliers.Infrared 19.1 Trivia *While colloquially used as a euphemism for hanging, a gibbet or the act of aibbeting encompases any device that is used in executions. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Shaker Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Deathchester Category:Ward Characters